charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Fallon
Agent Ashley Fallon worked with the FBI, though she was secretly a Wendigo. She hunted victims with AB negative blood who were either in love or had good hearts. History In 1999, during a full moon, Piper Halliwell was attacked by a Wendigo after getting a flat tire. She was rescued by a man named Billy Waters and taken to the hospital after being scratched. Agent Fallon arrived to interview Piper and revealed she was tracking the creature after it killed in Chicago and New Orleans. She had also run into Billy before, as he had been tracking the creature since it killed his fiancee in Lake Michigan. Agent Fallon tried to get Andy Trudeau to step down from the case, as the creature was neither human not animal. She was surprised when Andy believed her, as he had some experience with weird cases. Meanwhile, Billy revealed to Piper that he knew the creature was afraid of fire, which was why he used a flare gun. After Piper researched the Wendigo, Billy went to Agent Fallon. Meanwhile, Andy figured out all the victims had the same blood type, and that the killings always happened on the three nights of the full moon. Fallon suggested a stakeout at the park to confirm his theory. As Fallon entered the parking garage, Billy arrived to tell her what he had learned. When he lit a cigarette, Fallon was startled by the fire and Billy realized she was the Wendigo. Before he could act, however, she snapped his neck. When Billy was found, Andy theorized that he had been targeted so the Wendigo could protect its secret. Fallon agreed and they went to Piper to learn what Billy had to say. Piper told them the Wendigo could turn human during the day. Fallon asked if they knew who it was, though Piper replied they didn't. Before leaving, Fallon commented she hoped Piper was not infected by the scratch. At the park, Fallon questioned Andy about his relationship with Prue and revealed she was engaged once, but that he left her. She told him she did what she needed to do to make herself strong and that she was only interested in sex now. At the same time, Phoebe had a premonition about Fallon being the Wendigo and tried to call Andy, though Fallon had tricked him into turning off his phone. Fallon continued to come on to Andy, though he wanted to stay focused on the job. Fallon then transformed into a Wendigo and knocked him out. At the same time, Piper transformed into a Wendigo and escaped the manor. Fallon was about to rip out his heart when Prue and Phoebe arrived. They tried to shoot Fallon with a flare gun, but suddenly found themselves surrounded by two Wendigos. Prue fired a flare at one of them, though Piper froze it. Prue then flung the flare at Fallon and vanquished her. Power and Abilities Active Powers * Limited Shapeshifting: The ability to change between a human and a demonic form. Wendigos transform during the three nights of the full moon and cannot control it. * Super Strength: The ability to possess physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. * Sensing: The ability to determine the location of other beings. Wendigos can sense potential victims with an AB blood-type and are either in love or capable of giving love. * Power Granting: The ability to grant powers to other beings. When a Wendigo scratches its victims and they survive, they infect them with their curse. Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Gallery Turning into a Wendigo 1.jpg| Turning into a Wendigo 2.jpg| Turning into a Wendigo 3.jpg| Turning into a Wendigo 4.jpg Turning into a Wendigo 5.jpg| Turning into a Wendigo 6.jpg Turning into a Wendigo 7.jpg Turning into a Wendigo 8.jpg Notes and Trivia *Agent Fallon mentioned that she was once engaged and that her fiancé left, leaving only a 'sorry' note. It is hinted that she killed her fiancé, similar to the original Wendigo. She described to Andy that she kept falling, but then did what she needed to make herself strong, so nobody could hurt her ever again. Appearances Agent Fallon appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Law Enforcement